Crazy Little Game Called Love
by lit1586
Summary: When Hyde finds out that Jackie has moved on, he decides that it's about time that he did the same...but that doesn't sit will with Jackie. contains some spoilers Finished
1. Chapter 1

1Background: Fez and Jackie became an official couple in their apartment, not in the Foreman's basement. Samantha is gone.

**Chapter 1**

"Donna!" Jackie squealed, bursting into the Forman's basement where she found Donna sitting on the couch and Hyde in his usual chair. "You'll never guess what happened."

"Okay Jackie. If this has anything to do with your hair or nails or both, I don't wanna know." Donna warned.

"I second that." Hyde added, putting is two cents in as usual and receiving a death stare from Jackie.

"No Donna!" Jackie yelled in her usual annoyed tone, ignoring her ex-boyfriend's comment. "I don't care about that childish stuff anymore Donna. I have more important things happening in my life."

"Uhuh." Donna nodded, turning her attention back to the TV. A show about fashion is on because both Donna and Hyde were too lazy to get up and change it.

"Stop watching that and pay attention to me." She ordered, walking over to the tv and turning it off. "Those pants would look horrible on your lumber jack body anyway."

"And I suppose they'd look great on you right?" Hyde questioned, trying to get under her skin.

"As a matter of fact...I look good in everything." Jackie told him. "Oh except that stupid t-shirt that you bought me that time." She added trying to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah that's true. You did look pretty stupid in that." He agreed, getting her at her own game.

"You know what Stephen. You can say whatever you want, but nothing is going to drag me down." Jackie smirked. "Because tonight...Fez and I became an official couple!" She screamed with excitement, jumping up and down.

"What!" Donna made a face. "Jackie you've always hated Fez."

"That's not true."

"Ok when he was dating Caroline and she even mentioned kissing Fez...the first word out of your mouth was 'Ewww'." Donna pointed out.

Jackie shrugged. "Maybe I was just hiding my feelings this whole time and I didn't even know it!" She gushed. "Oh my gosh Donna. What if all of this time I've been in love with Fez and it just took me this long to realize it? This is like a fairytale!" She smiled with excitement, then gasped. "This would make the perfect made for TV movie! Oh! And I could be the star!"

"I think I've seen that movie." Hyde interrupted, Donna smirked waiting for the insult. "Yeah it's called 'Crazy, money grubbing bitch marries poor, dirty foreigner.' It's a comedy."

"You're just jealous because you got dumped...by a hooker."

"Hey, she wasn't a hooker...she was an exotic, performance artist." Hyde sugar coated. "And beside I don't really care as long as I get to say I did it with a stripper."

"You just don't wanna see me happy." Jackie rested her hands on her hips. "It's so typical of you Stephen. You're always thinking about yourself."

"Yes. You're right I'm sorry. Maybe I should have taken some lessons on being selfless from you while we were together." He rolled his eyes, taking a swig of his beer.

"Errggg." Jackie couldn't take being around him anymore. "That's it. Donna I'll call you later and tell you all about how Fezzy and I finally realized our love."

"Can't wait." Donna called sarcastically, as Jackie stormed from the basement. Once she was gone, Donne turned her attention to Hyde. "This is disturbing."

"You're telling me." Hyde frowned, "Do you know what this means? I am in the same category as Fez."

"Man that's rough." Donna sympathized. They were quiet for a minute. "So umm...Fez and Jackie."

"Yeah." Hyde nodded.

"What do you really think about it?"

"What do you mean?" He questioned, taking another sip and propping his feet up on the table.

"Well, I mean...doesn't it bother you?"

Hyde cleared his throat and stared straight ahead as if he was actually interested in what was on the tv. "Why would it bother me?"

"Umm hello because it's Jackie." Donne pointed out. "You loved her."

"And you loved Foreman, but you moved on." He reasoned, with a nonchalant shrug.

"No I haven't." She laughed, sitting up. "I'm not over Eric. I love him and honestly, I don't think that's ever gonna change."

"I guess you and Foreman were different then me and Jackie." He dismissed.

"Maybe." She sighed, "But I don't think so."

"Okay." Was all he could say.

"Look, all I'm saying is if you wanna be with Jackie then you need to do something about it." Donna told him, standing up. "You two may be opposites, but you have one thing in common. You're both too stubborn for your own good." With that said, she grabbed her jacket and left Stephen alone with his thoughts.

He sat there for a second then stood and grabbed his coat. "Crap." He mumbled, heading for the door.

A few minutes later, Hyde found himself at Jackie and Fez's apartment door. Pounding on the wood, he yelled "Open the door."

"No thank you." Fez's timid voice called from the other side.

"Relax. I'm not here to kick your ass." Hyde sighed.

"Oh okay then." He replied, but made no movement to open the door.

"Are you gonna let me in?"

"Nope. I don't believe you." Fez yelled.

"Fez. Open the door and stand up for our love!" Hyde heard Jackie order in her usual, whiny tone. Hyde frowned at the sound of her voice, he was hoping that she wouldn't be there

"Okay sweetums." Fez laughed nervously, as the lock clicked and the door inched open slowly. Fez peaked his head slowly around the door and was relieved to find no weapons in Hyde's hands. "H-heyy buddy." He stammered, opening the door all the way. "Come on in."

Hyde crossed him arms, glancing inside at Jackie who was watching intently from the couch. "Actually...why don't you step out here with me."

Fez let out a laugh. "I'd rather not." He told him between nervous chuckles.

"I'd rather not kick your ass right now, but I will if I have to." Hyde smirked. "See where I'm going with this?"

"I think I do. Yes." Fez nodded, stepping out into the hallway. He glanced back at Jackie, who watched with suspense.

"And I think you should probably close the door." He added.

"Oh." Fez bit his lips. "Okay." He smiled, looking back at Jackie and widening his eyes as he closed the door. As soon as it shut, Jackie was there with her ear pressed against the wood. "So what brings you to my high security apartment building?"

"Relax Fez. I just wanna talk man."

"Oh great." He breathed, still not believing him.

Hyde uncrossed him arms and walked closer to Fez, causing the foreigner to back up against the wall. "I just thought you should know that if you ever do anything, at all, to hurt Jackie...you will die."

"Okay."

"No but I want you to truly get what I mean when I say die. Do you understand what I mean?" Hyde pressed, moving a bit closer.

Fez nodded. "Yes. I'm pretty sure I have a clear understanding. Die is very self explanitory."

"Oh Okay. Good." Hyde smiled, patting Fez roughly on the shoulder. "Good talk. We should do this more often."

"You betcha." Fez agreed, as Hyde turned around to leave. "Thanks for stopping by buddy." Fez called after him, still standing with his back pressed against the wall. As soon as he was out of sight, the apartment door swung open and Jackie came rushing out.

"Oh my gosh! Fez!" Jackie screeched with excitement. "That was so great!"

"Yeah. Great." He sighed, shuffling into the apartment.

Jackie came skipping in behind him and gave him a huge hug. "Do you know what this means?" She questioned, not waiting for his answer. "This means that Stephen really does still care about me."

"Okay then. Can we stop the plan now?" Fez wondered hopefully.

"No. Are you kidding? We can't stop now! We've got him right where we want him!" She beamed, clapping her hands together. "He knows he still cares, now we just have to push him far enough that he'll do something about it!"

"I have a feeling that this may end badly for me."

"Come on. We have to get ready for the New Years Party tomorrow. I'm gonna get my pudding pop back" She announced proudly.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

1**Chapter 2**

"Oh you kids." Kitty giggled, placing a tray of cookies on the basement table. "You're so cute with your little party." She smiled with excitement. "I have a feeling that you're all going to have a very surprising New Year." She grinning as she ran up the stairs.

"Okay. What is she talking about?" Jackie questioned.

"Who knows. It's Kitty. Sometimes I think she's two crayons short of a box if you know what I mean." Fez shrugged.

"Not really, but anyway let's talk about me now." She shook her head. "So when Donna and her boyfriend get here with..."

"Oh Jackie, Donna and Randy are not a couple. They decided to be friends remember?" Fez pointed out.

"Fez!" Jackie yelled. "Did you not here me when I said we're talk about ME?" She questioned. "Focus! We don't have time to remember trivial things like what's going on in Donna's life!"

"Sorry honey."

"Okay so let's go over the plan again." She began. "After Donna and that annoying boy get here with Stephen, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to hit on Donna like she's going out of style." Fez replied.

"Well, I mean she's already out of style but you've got the point so it's okay." Jackie waved her hand. "But make sure you make it really loud and obvious so that Stephen hears you."

"Okay-dookey."

"So then, if I know my man he's going to say something to you about not breaking my heart." She beamed. "And that is when you say..."

"Hey, It's just Jackie. It's not like she has feelings" Fez repeated the line that she had forced him to memorize. "Besides, she's a bitch."

Jackie frowned and slapped Fez's shoulder. "Okay I did not tell you to say that last part!"

Fez shrugged. "Opps." He paused then asked nervously. "So...then what happens."

"Then I pretend I over heard the whole thing and run out crying. Stephen will punch you and run after me. Then he'll take me in his arms and tell me that he loves me and he always has."

"See it was a good plan until the part where I get punched." Fez told her, beginning to sweat.

But before Jackie had a chance to reply, the basement door opened. Donna, Randy and two girls that Jackie had never seen before walked in.

"Jackie. Fez. This is my date Fownia and her friend Kristy." Randy introduced the girls, wrapping his arm around Fownia's waist. Fownia looked a lot like Donna only not with a giant like height.

"Okay. I could care less who they are." Jackie yelled, then turned to her friend. "Donna! Where is Stephen?"

"Jackie. I have some bad news." Donna told her, stepping behind the couch for protection. "Hyde got a letter from Samantha." She paused, waiting for Jackie to react. "And he took off to catch the 10:30 train. He gonna go try to get her back."

"What!" Jackie screeched, crossing her arms and stomping her feet. "I will not let this happen. That skank cannot just come back into the picture and ruin everything I've been working for!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it Jackie?" Donna wondered.

Jackie took a deep breath to calm herself. "Fez. Give me your car keys." She demanded grabbing them from his hands. "Stephen is not going to get away from me that easily!"

Suddenly the basement door burst open and Kelso came running it. "The party has returned!" He announced with excitement.

Jackie rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the way. "Move Michael."

Kelso grabbed his arm. "Damn Jackie!" He screeched, watching her walk out the door. "That hurt."

Jackie glanced at the car's clock. It read 10:26 as she pulled furiously into the parking lot of the train station. "The train leaves in four minutes."

"Stephen!" She yelled running into the station. She glanced around but didn't see him anywhere. Rushing outside, she looked up and down the boarding area but it was empty. "Oh my gosh. He's already on the train." She cried, as the door of the train closed.

"No. No. Wait. You have to let me on." She pleaded with one of the uniformed men beside her.

"Do you have a ticket?" The man asked, but she just stared at him. "Then I'm sorry I can't let you on."

"Errr you are useless." She yelled, rushing back inside and up to the ticket boot, where there was a women waiting in line. Jackie pushed past the women and ran up to the counter. "Excuse me!"

"Miss I'm sorry but this women was ahead of you."

"This is more important. I need a ticket for the 10:30 train." She ordered.

"Look even if I wanted to help you...that train is sold out." The women frowned sternly.

Jackie growled with anger. Then walked slowly away from the counter and took a seat on one of the benches. She closed her eyes. "It's cool. Whatever." She whispered to herself, trying to go to a zen state.

"Jackie? What are you doing here?"

Jackie's eyes popped open. "Oh my gosh Stephen!" She popped out of her seat and threw her arms around him. "I knew you wouldn't leave. You love me. You really love me!"

"Whoa. Jackie." Hyde pulled away. "I'm just taking a later train."

"Oh. Right. I was just kidding." Jackie shrugged, forcing herself to laugh.

"Jackie. What are you doing here?"

"Umm I'm just picking up...a relative." She lied.

"Oh okay. See ya." Hyde shrugged then turned to walk away.

"No Stephen wait." Jackie called. "Okay. I'm not picking up a relative."

"You're kidding." He rolled his eyes and turned to face her.

"I know this is going to come as a shock but I came here to stop you from getting on that train." She revealed.

"Jackie. I thought you hate me." He pointed out, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh Yea. I do." She nodded, nervously. Then trailed off for a second as he stared down at her. "Well, I mean it's really more of a love-hate kind of thing."

"What?"

"Here's the thing. Fez and I set up this whole plan to get you to realize that you still care about me and I thought it worked...because I mean come on, who wouldn't love me right?" Jackie laughed. "But now you're leaving and I guess I have no choice but to force you to stay here with me."

"You know, I should have expected something like this from you." He growled.

"Stephen." She frowned, surprised by his reaction.

"No Jackie. God you're so damn selfish. All you ever think about is yourself." He yelled, picking up his duffle bag and turning to walk away. "I thought you moved on. So now I've made the decision to move on."

"Stephen wait." She called, chasing after him. "I only did it because I love you."

He stopped and glared down at her. "Jackie. If you really loved me, you should have just told me. Instead, you played stupid games to get me to say it first." With that he continued his walk to the train.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake. Just don't go see Sam." She pleaded, grabbing his arm.

Hyde ripped his arm from Jackie. "Just leave Jacks."

To be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

Jackie stumbled into the basement in tears around 11:25. She had driven around for a while after the train station trying to collect her thoughts. But it was almost midnight now and she wanted to be around other people for New Years.

"Jackie." Donna called, upon her returned. "Oh my god. What happened?"

"He's going to get her." She replied mindlessly, staring at the ground.

"Well that sucks." Kelso interjected loudly, taking a swig of his beer and propping his feet up on the coffee table. "Shoulda stuck with me Jackie."

"Shut up Michael." Jackie growled, narrowing her eyes.

"Jackie. If it makes you feel better, I will kiss you at midnight." Fez offered hopefully.

"Eww no." She sighed.

"Hey gang!" Kitty called, running down the stairs. "Guess what! Guess what!" Everyone turned to face Kitty who was standing on the bottom step. "Eric is home! Eric is home!" She squeeled, not waiting for them to guess.

"What?" Donna questioned feeling her stomach do a flip.

"He came back to win your heart Donna."

"Mom." Eric whined from upstairs as he made his way down. "Way to ruin the moment."

"I'm sorry honey." Kitty apoligized. "I was just so darn excited."

Eric reached the bottom of the steps and locked eyes with Donna. "Hey."

"Hi." She beamed, sifting nervously. She felt like a little girl with a crush.

"I'll just leave you kids alone." Kitty whispered, sneaking upstairs.

"Donna. I love you." He told her, in his deep sincere voice. "I know that everything is confusing now, but..."

Before he could finish, Donna had her lips pressed firmly against his. It took Eric a second to comprehend what was going on but eventually he realized that the love of his life was kissing him. He kissed her back.

"Well, that was a lot easier then I thought it would be." Eric cleared his throat, surprised.

"Shut up." She laughed, unable to wipe the smile from her face. "I can't believe you're here."

"I know. Me either. But I couldn't stay away. I messed up so bad when I left Donna."

"Yeah. You did." She nodded.

"Okay are we done here? I don't want to sit her and listen to you two live happily ever after when my life is going to crap." Jackie whined, crossing her arms.

"Jackie. Wow I didn't even notice you there." Eric told her. "I wish that would happen more often."

"Eric. Cut it out." Donna nudged. "This is not a good time."

"Why? What's going on?"

"You know what? Let's just forget about it okay?" Jackie announced, obviously annoyed. "It's New Years and I don't want to think about Stephen. I'm gonna go outside for a minute. I'll be back for midnight." She told them, disappearing out the basement door.

Jackie sighed with a whimper as she crossed her arms and rested her body against the cool metal of Fez's car. She couldn't believe what a big mistake she had made. If only she had been adult enough to just tell him how she felt. She was always doing this. Always playing games. Now she had probably lost the love of her life forever. A single tear trickled down her cheek and she wiped it away with the sleeve of her sweater. Sniffling, she let a shiver roll down her spine as a snowflake landed on her nose.

Jackie looked up at the sky. She hadn't heard a prediction for snow, but some things can't be predicted. Jackie always thought in the back of her mind that she would end up married to Stephen. A beautiful mansion, adorable kids and tons of money.

As the snow began to fall more heavily, Jackie knew that she could not stay out in the cold much longer. Besides, it must be almost midnight by now. So, she made her way back to the basement, where she found all of her friends in a partying mood. Kelso and Fez were playing some sort of game that involved cards and slapping each other. The girl Kristy was sitting beside Michael, obviously interested in making him her midnight kiss. Randy and Fawnia were sitting on the couch, as Randy stared at Donna and Eric kissing and hugging.

"Great." Jackie mumbled to herself walking beside Hyde's chair and staring at the tv.

"Hey guys! It's 1 minutes to midnight." Fez announced with excitement.

Everyone gathered around near the tv. Eric and Donna. Kelso and Kristy. Randy and Fawnia. And Fez. Jackie hated that she was single, especially because that put her in the same pathetic situation as a weird foreigner.

"Guys ready for the count down?" Eric questioned with a smile on his face.

"10..." Eric started off.

"9..." The rest of the group, except for Jackie joined in.

"8..." Jackie looked from the tv to the people around her. Everything seemed to be in slow motion.

"7..." It was like she was watching a movie.

"6..." And she had no business being a part of it.

"5...4..." Their numbers seemed to quicken now. The year was slipping threw her fingers and along with it the memories of her last moments as a couple with Stephen.

"3...2...1.." And it was gone. The 70's were over. One era had ended and a brand new one had began.

"Happy New Year!" The screams of her friends seemed gargled and muffled. Jackie felt as if she was in some sort of dream. Well, more like a night mare. All around her, people were kissing and hugging, but she just stood there. Still. Quiet. Invisible.

Until she felt a hand sympathetically touch her arm. Shuttering at the feeling, she was jolted suddenly back into reality. Then turning slowly she opened her mouth to thank the friend who

had thought of her at that moment. But before she could say a word she felt a pair of lips crash against her's.

She didn't question it. For some reason, she didn't feel the need to. Instead, Jackie wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to kiss them. This was what she needed. Someone.

Letting their lips gently part. She lingered there, hanging in emptiness with her eyes closed. A hand ran threw her hair, as she let her eyes flutter open.

It was a dream. She hadn't been mistaking, this was all just some sort of dream and she would wake up any minute to find her friends still counting down to the year 1980. She stood still and silent for a moment, waiting to wake up. Surely the excitement around her would bring her back to the present, but nothing was happening. She wasn't waking up.

"Stephen?" She questioned.

"Jacks." He breathed, staring into her eyes. "I didn't leave."

Jackie shook her head in disbelief. "But you were so mad at me. I tried to trick you. Oh god Stephen. I'm so sorry. I just wanted to be with you and I know it was stupid..."

"Yeah. It was really stupid." He agree with a nod. Jackie looked down, angry with herself. "But it's a good thing I love you." He added.

Jackie looked up at him with renewed hope. "Do you mean it?"

Hyde paused for a minute, looking around at their audience. He hated being all mushy and sentimental in front of the guys, but this time is was necessary. "I love you Jacks."

"I love you too Stephen!" She squealed, throwing her self against him and locking her arms around his neck.

"Okay. Okay guys. I know the sappy factor is pretty high right now, but I have something to say." Eric announced, as Hyde took his seat and Jackie took her place on his lap.

"Oh man. Fez can't take all of this love." Fez whimpered, on the verge of tears.

"Fez, you big softy. Here take my girl" Kelso offered, motioning to Kristy who looked angry.

"What's up Foreman?"Hyde questioned.

"Well, this is actually for Donna." He told them, clearing his throat and taking his girlfriend's hand and getting down on one knee. "Donna. You know I'm not good at stuff like this." He paused, trying to collect his thoughts. "But I really want to know that from now on, no matter where we are in the world or what we are doing in our lives...that we will be together forever."

"Oh my god Eric." Donna whispered, with a shaky tone.

"And so I was trying to think of ways to make that happen." He joked and she laughed nervously. "And then it hit me." He continued, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. "Donna I have never loved another person the way I love you and I can promise you that I never will. I know for sure that you are the only one in the entire world for me."

The entire gang was staring with disbelief. They had known from the beginning that Donna and Eric would end up together and lord knows they had tried this whole thing before. But something about this time seem right. Real.

"So I was kind of wondering." He continued. "Well, actually hoping because if you turned me down right now it would be really embarrassing." He laughed, then became serious. "What I'm trying to get at here is...Donna. Will you marrying me? For real this time?"

"Of course I will." She cried, nodding her head as Eric slipped the ring on her finger. Standing up, Eric took Donna in his arm, dipped her about as low as he could (which wasn't very low) and kissed her.

Jackie stuck out her bottom lip, then looked down at Hyde. "Oh Stephen." She began.

"Ahh heck. Let's just do it." He shrugged.

"Really?" She squealed with excitement.

"No."

"That was just cruel." Fez shook his head in disappointment.

"Not yet." He added, looking Jackie in the eyes.

"Wait a minute. Not yet? So does that mean what I think it means?" She questioned with a huge smile on her face.

Hyde smirked at her excitement. He missed being the one who made her look that happy. "Someday Jacks." He told her sincerely.

"I love you Stephen." She gushed, wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she added. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long."

"Oh guys. I have one more thing to say." Eric yelled, getting the gangs attention again. "A few days ago, I found out that my parents have officially sold the house."

"Oh my god." Donna frowned. The entire gang was silent.

"This is so sad." Fez whimpered.

"Yeah. Me and Laurie did it at least half a dozen times down here" Kelso nodded, taking a sip of his beer.

"Ewwww." Jackie made a face and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. I didn't need to here that." Eric added. "Anyway, besides this new disturbing information we've just learned...I was so sad to think that we would never hang out in this basement ever again together."

"Yeah that is really depressing," Fez frowned, obviously bummed out. "Thanks for pointing that out."

"Well, that's why...I bought the house." He announced.

"What!" The whole gang stared at him in shock.

"Yeah. I talked to my dad. I told him I was going to propose to Donna. He's giving me a good deal and I'm gonna pay him as I get the money." Eric explained. "This is my house." He added. "And Donna I know you're going to school but we can wait okay? I want the time to be right for both of us."

"Oh my god Eric. This is amazing." Donna beamed wrapping her arms around him.

"Yeah. Well don't expect a wedding gift from my parents." He laughed, as Donna pulled away with a smile still plastered on her face. "And Hyde...you're welcome to stay here buddy." He paused, then added. "But you're paying me rent."

"Thanks Foreman."

"And..yeah you'll actually be able to move upstairs now, so that'll be good."

"Sweet. I'm movin up." Hyde nodded with satisfaction, then turned to Jackie. "So now I've got an actual bedroom." He lifted his eyebrow.

"Stephen do you know what this means?" She questioned, clapping her hands together. "Oh my god. I can be like a little house wife."

"Great. So you're gonna cook for me and clean my clothes."

"No I'm gonna redecorate!" She smirked.

Hyde rolled his eyes but couldn't keep a smile from his face. She could be maddening sometimes, but he loved her. "Just shut up and kiss me." He ordered, pulling her lips to his.

And they lived Happily Ever After...Just the way it was always meant to be.

The End


End file.
